Products in which a polylactic acid is used are produced through multiple heat processes. It has been reported that a polylactic acid is sensitive to heat, and, therefore, a hydrolysis proceeds at a high temperature. Due to the property of the polylactic acid, a hydrolysis caused by heat during a process for preparing a polylactic acid product leads to a change of a molecular weight, which affects the state of the end product produced.